A Forbidden Love
by Goldie-Fazbear-a-Marionette
Summary: Welcome the fnaf crew back only this time they are human! And wait..in highschool? Oh boy! This is like a classic bad boy isn't really a bad boy kinda story. This is a story that is completely finished so it is already all written and waiting upload. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

*Goldie's POV*

Goldie was awoken to the sound of her brother screaming to her from downstairs.

Freddy: Goldie! We are leaving in 20 minutes! You ready?!

I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. I overslept! And on the first day of school after winter break!

Goldie: Yeah Freddy I'll be down in a second!

I rushed to my closet. Luckily I had already planned my outfit so it took no time to change. I grabbed my

hairbrush and brushed my pure golden long hair. My family had a variety of hair colors. I had pure gold hair. My first older brother Freddy had dark brown hair. My slightly older brother Fred had auburn hair. My dad had pitch black hair. I didn't know what color hair my mom had because she left us after I was born. We don't talk about her much but Freddy said I looked a lot like her. That might be one reason why I'm the "baby" of the family. Freddy is older than me by two years and Fred is older than me by one and eleven months than me. They are still protective over me. After brushing my hair and putting it into a ponytail, I ran downstairs. Some how my hair looked much longer in a ponytail. It only went down to the bottom of my back when it was loose, but in a ponytail it looked like it was about to hit the floor.

As soon as I got down stairs, Freddy and Fred packing their backpacks. I had already packed mine after dinner. Freddy and Fred went out and played football. I grabbed my bag as I rushed past them.

Goldie: Bye dad love you! Beat you guys to the corner!

My dad yelled back saying he loved me as I rushed out the door.

Fred: No fair!

My brothers ran out the door after me with their backpacks on. I was just about to reach the corner when I tripped over something. I stumbled as Fred passed her. He laughed and playfully pushed me which caused my to lose my balance. I fell backwards as Fred and Freddy gasped. Just before I hit the ground, someone caught me in their arms. Freddy and Fred just starred as I hurried to get back on my feet.

Goldie: I am so sorry. I didn't know you were behind me. Thanks for catching me though.

Puppet: It's okay. It's my fault you fell. I dropped my book which you tripped over. Sorry.

We both looked at each other for a bit. His eyes were so mysterious. He had short black hair and a soft face. I felt myself blushing.

Freddy: Thanks for catching my sister. Come on Goldie let's go.

Freddy dragged me away.

Goldie: bye and thanks again!

I yelled as Freddy and Fred started dragging me to the bus stop. I tried to pull away. They held me tight and didn't let go of my until we sat on the bus. I broke away and sat near the front as my brothers sat behind me.

Goldie: hey! What was that for? He seemed nice.

Freddy: Goldie you need to stay away from him and don't talk to him.

Fred: Yeah that guy has a reputation at school for not being the nicest. He is sort of like a "bad boy". Someone that people like you should stay away from.

Goldie: People like me? What the heck does that mean?!

Freddy: He means people like you who are good and cheerful. Those kind of things.

Goldie: I'm not a baby I can handle myself!

Fred: Says the one who overslept.

He smiled and I let out a sigh as I sunk back in my seat.

Freddy: Just stay away from him. Okay?

Goldie: ok fine.

I was annoyed. They sat in their seats and talked as I looked out my window. I wish they would just let me take care of myself. We got to school and Freddy and Fred walked with me to my locker. They then went to theirs and told me that they would see me later. Once they left I put my books away and walked outside and sat under a tree. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

?: Hi there! Do you know where the west hall is?

I opened my eyes to see two girls and a boy standing in front of me.

Goldie: oh the west hall? Yeah I'll take you there. It's where my locker is anyway. I'm Goldie

I stood up.

Bonnie: Hi I'm Bonnie, this is my younger sister Bon Bon, and my older brother Donnie.

Bonnie had long purple hair that was in a ponytail. Donnie had short dark purple hair. Bon Bon had long light blue hair.

Goldie: Hi! Follow me.

*Third POV*

Goldie walked the siblings to the west hall where they found their lockers. Bonnie was right next to Goldie. The two became best friends as Freddy did Donnie and Fred did Bon Bon. Goldie went to her classes until lunch came. She normally sat with her brothers and their friends. All the other girls were mean and vain so Goldie preferred staying with her brothers. They let her and their friends didn't mind. Like Foxy. Goldie dated Foxy for a month until it became to awkward. They agreed to be friends and still are.

Today was different though. She spotted the boy from that morning sitting under a cherry blossom tree eating a sandwich. She decided to be nice and sit with him. She walked over to him.

Goldie: mind if I sit here?

He was surprised to see her, but blushed as he responded.

?: oh sure.

Once she sat down he turned to her.

Puppet: people call me Puppet. Nice to meet you.

He held out his hand and she shook it.

Goldie: my name is Goldie.

They both talked and she discovered that he wasn't a bad person like how her brothers told her. He actually was really nice and liked drama.

Goldie: I wish I could do drama. I love acting, but my dad will never allow it.

Puppet: why?

Goldie: My mom loved drama with all her heart. When she left my dad wouldn't let us do anything that reminds us of her. Well except me. My family always says I look like her. She was very beautiful and kind. I wish I could have met her.

Puppet: I'm sorry I didn't mean to.

Goldie: no it's okay. Maybe I'll try it. Not like I will make it any way.

Puppet: You should. Hey auditions are today after school. You could come with me and we could audition together.

Puppet blushed.

Goldie: Why not. My brothers think I'm going to the mall today, but I was really just going to watch the auditions.

They both got excited. Soon the bell rang. Goldie couldn't wait till after school. When the last bell rang she told her brothers that she was headed to the mall. She then met Puppet and walked to the auditorium. Mr. Mike Schmidt was in charge of the roles. Puppet and Goldie waited until it was their turn. They were trying out for the main roles. Goldie was scared, but Puppet made her feel better. They both did amazing and after the audition the two felt really close. Puppet held her hand and walked her home. It would be a while till the roles would be chosen.


	2. Chapter 2

*4 days later*

Goldie had just returned home from the mall with Puppet. They had to keep their visits a secret. She was shopping for dresses for her fashion show. Ever since her mom died Goldie had been entered into fashion shows as a way to make some money for the family. Their dad worked hard and Goldie wanted to help. When she opened the door to the house she saw Freddy and Fred sitting on the sofa. Their dad was standing in front of them.

Mr. Fazbear: Have a seat Goldie.

Goldie did as she was told.

Their dad pulled out a white envelope with the name Fazbear on it.

Mr. Fazbear: This is a letter and from the school's drama department! Which one of you has been trying out for the drama play!

He was mad. A huge wave of guilt went over Goldie. She didn't know what to do.

Mr. Fazbear: Goldie could not be it because of her fashion show. Goldie you may go to your room while I talked to your brothers.

Goldie went up to her room and placed her bags down by her bed. She snuck onto the upstairs balcony that was by her room. She tried to listen to the conversation without out being seen.

Mr. Fazbear: Now I don't want to stress your sister out with her show coming so I'm going to make this as clear as possible. I know one of you is behind this. Until one of you confess you will be punished! Freddy you will not play in the big football game next week and Fred you will not be allowed to meet with your band for 2 months. Understood?!

Freddy and Fred: understood

Goldie ran to her room and closed the door quietly. She cried. Because of her, her brothers will be missing the most important things in their lives. She could hear them fighting in their room. She felt awful. She called Puppet and they decided to meet up. Goldie waited till her family fell asleep before she threw a rope out her window. Puppet was waiting for her at the bottom. She climbed down the rope. The rope snapped and Goldie fell.

Goldie: aaaahhhh

Puppet: Goldie!

Goldie tried not to be loud. She opened her eyes to see Puppet holding her. They both blushed and he put her down. They walked to the park.

Puppet: So what's got you upset?

Goldie told Puppet everything.

Puppet: I am so sorry Goldie this is all my fault.

Goldie: no it's my fault. I hope my dad will realize how harsh he was and let them do their events.

They walked for a while longer until they both got tired. Goldie and Puppet parted and Goldie snuck back into the house. She went to her room and fell asleep.

*Goldie's POV*

When I went downstairs I saw Freddy and Fred in the kitchen eating breakfast on the opposite sides of the table. They were always so close and joked around with her and each other. I sat down between my brothers. My dad was already at work so it was just us. As soon as I sat down they both acted strange.

Fred and Freddy: Morning Goldie!

Freddy: Here I made you pancakes and waffles.

Fred: don't eat that! Here I made you a fruit smoothie with a bowl of yogurt parfait.

Goldie: ummm thank you guys?

Freddy: Goldie I packed your bag up and packed you a cupcake for later!

Fred: I booked you a spa day with Bonnie and Bon Bon after school today!

Freddy: Well I bought her a designer dress from her favorite store!

Fred: I got her an A in every single class!

Freddy and Fred: I even set her up on a date!

Goldie: ENOUGH! What is with you guys this morning!?

My brothers looked at me with guilt.

Both: sorry Goldie.

Freddy: Goldie can I talk to you alone for a second please.

Goldie: Sure

I followed Freddy to the living room.

Goldie: What's up?

Freddy: I know Fred is doing drama. He has to. It isn't you and it isn't me. My team needs me Goldie. I can't let them down because of my brother. You agree right?

Goldie: Well I guess but-

Freddy: Good so we catch him in the act. When it's open house for the play, we catch him and make him confess.

Goldie: Freddy are you sure?

Freddy: yes come on.

We walked back into the kitchen. Fred spoke with me in private about the same thing. When they were all together again they started pressing me.

Freddy: so Goldie, aren't we excited about Fred's drama play coming up?

Fred: Don't you mean your play? Right Goldie?!

I felt trapped and angry. My brothers started fighting and eventually started wrestling. Plates broke and food flew. They had a food fight. I ducked for cover. I texted Puppet telling him that I would be a little late. When I stood up a cup of smoothie splashed on her and two eggs cracked on her. I slipped and made a noise when a plate hit my head. I held my head and my brothers rushed to me.

Freddy: Goldie are you okay?!

Fred: We are so sorry!

I stood up.

Goldie: No more fighting! I'm going to change and walk to school and you two are going to clean up and then go to school! Now start cleaning or so help me.

They both blushed and did as they were told. They knew how strong I could be when angry. I quickly changed and walked downstairs to see them cleaning. They both saw me and started all over again.

Fred: It was Freddy's fault right Goldie?!

Freddy: No way Fred totally started it right Goldie?!

Goldie: Be quiet! Please stop fighting and just hurry so u can get to school. Because of you guys I'm late for Puppet walking me to school!

Freddy and Fred: Puppet?! What are you doing with Puppet!

Goldie: oops! Wait don't turn the situation around!

Freddy: Goldie I told you to stay away from him!

They started to surround me.

Fred: If we ever catch you with him then y-

I used my leg and knocked them both down to the floor.

Goldie: sorry guys. See you at school!

I ran out the door and ran to the corner to meet Puppet. We walked to school while I told him everything that happened that morning.

*lunch. Third person POV*

Goldie and Puppet walked to their favorite tree. Goldie was trying to avoid her brothers as much as possible. She had to keep Puppet away from her friends because none of them liked him. Goldie felt herself falling in love with him. Little did Goldie know, but Puppet felt the same. Infact he had something planned.

Puppet: Goldie can you please close your eyes?

Goldie: sure why?

Goldie covered her eyes as Puppet helped her stand up.

Puppet: no reason. I'm going to show you something. It's a surprise.

Puppet walked Goldie to the garden in front of the cafeteria. Her brothers and friends saw him guide her away with her eyes closed. They ran out the door and chased after them. Puppet put Goldie on a small hill and faced her at the garden.

Puppet: Okay now open them!

Goldie opened her eyes and was at a loss of words. The garden was full of roses which were Goldie's favorite flower. She noticed that they made words. She read them out loud.

Goldie: Goldie, will you be mine? Omg! Puppet did you do this?!

Puppet blushed and grabbed her hand.

Puppet: I did it for you. So what's your answer?

Goldie: Yes!

Goldie hugged Puppet close to her and the hugged. Then Puppet leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was interrupted by shouting.

Freddy: Stay away from her you shady Puppet!

They both looked up to see Freddy punch Puppet off of the hill.

Goldie: Puppet!

She tried to run to him, but Freddy threw her off the other side of the hill and into Fred's arms. He put her down and went to join his brother. Donnie and Foxy followed. They all surrounded Puppet. They started beating him up. Bonnie, Bon Bon, and Goldie ran to the guys and tried to drag them away. They were too strong. Goldie did the only thing she could do. She used all of her strength and punched Donnie. He fell to the ground. She punched Foxy and he fell to Donnie's side. Goldie was mad.

Goldie: Freddy and Fred Fazbear! You leave him alone this second!

Goldie ran in front of Puppet to protect him.

Goldie: I know that you would never hurt me so I-

Goldie was interrupted when Freddy slapped her across the face. Everyone froze except Fred. He then grabbed her arm and threw her out of the way.

Fred: Stand down sister! Don't make me hurt you!

Goldie: You already have! And I will NEVER stop! I won't let you hurt my boyfriend!

Everyone( except Puppet of course): BOYFRIEND?!

Goldie stood up and ran at Fred. She pushed him into Freddy. They both got really mad. The rest of the group ran down the hill while Puppet ran behind the tree. There was going to be a fight! Goldie vs Fred and Freddy, Sister vs brothers, Youngest vs oldest, the treasure of the Fazbear family vs the guardians of the treasure. A few kids ran outside to watch. Goldie made the first move. She ran at her brothers. Freddy moved as Fred tried to high kick her in the face. Goldie slid on her knees and avoided the attack. She ended up behind Fred and grabbed his arm. She pinned it behind his back and pushed him to the ground.

Freddy grabbed Goldie's hair and yanked her off of him. She head butted Freddy and the crowd gasped. Freddy let go. He held his nose. When he moved his hand everyone saw his nose bleeding. Fred grabbed Goldie around the neck as Freddy walked up to her. Goldie struggled to breath. Everyone was gasping and looked worried. Where her brothers really going to hurt her.

Freddy: Goldie be a good girl and stand down. You have your fashion show coming up so you don't need to be injured.

Something clicked in Goldie. She opened her eyes to show them flame gold. Everyone gasped.

Goldie: NEVER! I DON'T WANT TO BE A BORING GOOD GIRL ANYMORE! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO ACT. OR EVEN WHO I CAN DATE AND WHO I CAN'T. I KNOW WHEN MOM LEFT IT WAS HARD, BUT JUST BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY GIRL AND I REMIND YOU OF HER DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE I COULD LEAVE AT ANY MOMENT TO! IF MY LIFE IS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOREVER THEN…. THEN…

Everyone froze and held their breath. Was she going to say it? What would her brothers do?

Goldie: THEN MAYBE I'LL LEAVE!

Freddy and Fred snapped and threw her to the ground.

Goldie: Look you want the truth! It's me! I am the one who signed up for the play! I love drama! I always have! In fact almost everything I love I am not allowed to do because mom either did them or they involved people you didn't like or even because they were too dangerous. I accepted my over protective life and didn't think about what I wanted until I met Puppet! He showed me what I was missing out on in the world. I intend on doing any drama play I can find and I intend on being friends with whoever I want. I will date anyone I want! I am strong and I can protect myself!

Goldie stood up to her brothers. Then she said something that made Freddy and Fred stop and grind their teeth.

Goldie: YOU CAN NOT KEEP ME PRISONED ANYMORE!

Freddy: You even sound like her.

Fred: Dad never ment to keep her prisoner! He was trying to protect her from you. And now we can't let you leave our life!

They both ran at her. Goldie froze. Freddy picked her up while Fred punched her. Freddy threw her against the hill and watched her roll down. They both kicked her in the back of the head and in the stomach. When they stopped Goldie rolled over and started coughing up small things of blood. Everyone gasped and either cheered or froze. The crowd separated into two sides. One side cheered for Freddy and Fred while the other cheered for Goldie.

Puppet: Goldie!

He slid down the hill and helped her up.

Puppet: you need to sit out. Let me handle this.

Goldie: No! If you fight then I fight by your side.

They smiled and held hands. They charged at Freddy and Fred. Using their linked hands, they pushed them by their stomachs to the ground. They stood back up and a fight started to break out again. Bonnie and Bon Bon punched Donnie and Foxy. Donnie and Foxy fought back against the girls. Bonnie practiced martial arts and Bon Bon practiced gymnastics. The girls had an advantage on the two boys but the boys were strong. The fight lasted until Freddy used all of his strength and punched Goldie in the heart. She stumbled back and almost fell into the out door pool used for parties. Everyone froze as Goldie grabbed her chest and started falling backwards. Her eyes closed with a flash of gold as she fell into the deep end of the pool. Everyone gasped. Some students ran back inside to get help.

Puppet: No!

Puppet ran to the pool and looked over to see if he could see Goldie. He saw her sink to the bottom while her hand reached up as if trying to grab Puppet's. Freddy and Fred ran over beside Puppet. They all watched her hit the bottom. Freddy and Fred went white when Goldie didn't move.

Freddy: Goldie!

Fred: Oh no Goldie please no!

Tears started to fall.

Puppet: I'm not going to watch you die!

Puppet dove in as the rest of their friends joined them by the pool.

Bonnie: Oh no!

Bon Bon: No please!

Foxy: Oh no lass!

Bonnie buried her face in Freddy's chest as did Bon Bon to Fred. The brothers held the girls and watched as Puppet saw down after their sister. Puppet was running out of breath, but he made it to the bottom. He grabbed Goldie's waist and pushed off of the bottom. When he reached the surface, Freddy, Fred, and Foxy reached out to help him and Goldie. As soon as they were both out, Puppet put his ear to her chest and listened for a heartbeat.


	3. A Dance?

Freddy: Well?

There was silence and then Puppet jolted up. He didn't know what to do. He then reached down and made lip contact. He tried to get her to breath.

Fred: Come on Golden Freddy!

Freddy: Breath!

Puppet then sat up and looked down at Goldie. She opened her eyes. She turned over and coughed water. Goldie had tears in her eyes and she gasped for air.

Puppet picked her up while Fred ran ahead to tell the nurse. The crowd broke apart when Freddy ran through trying to make a path for Puppet. When they the nurse they saw Mr. Fazbear running through the door.

Mr. Fazbear: What in the world happened! I get a call from a student named Chi telling me that my children are in a fight. I thought my boys were protecting their sister, but the Chi informed me that they were fighting her! Now I'm missing work and I'll have to ma-

He saw Puppet holding his daughter as he ran into the nurse's office.

Mr. Fazbear: Goldie! What happened to her. Freddy! Fred!

They told their dad everything. He wasn't mad for long. After a while Puppet walked out.

Freddy: Well how is she?!

Puppet: The nurse says she's lucky that she wasn't under any longer than she was. She is just trying to recover from drowning and from blood loss.

Freddy: This was all our fault! I wish I was a better brother!

Fred and Freddy lost it and started crying. Bonnie walked up to Freddy and helped him sit down.

Bonnie: No Freddy don't blame yourself! You are a great big brother. You were just trying to protect her.

Bon Bon sat Fred down.

Bon Bon: yeah. You guys really care about her. You wouldn't hurt her on purpose. You didn't know what you were doing.

Puppet: I shouldn't have let her fight my battle.

Foxy: I'm going to get the lass something to eat for when she wakes up!

Foxy ran out the room and Puppet sat farther away from the others. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

?: That lass really loves ye. She stood up for ye and took a massive blow. Ye did your best to help her lad.

Puppet looked up to see a girl. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was long and pink with white highlights. One eye was a gold color like Goldie's and one eye was black like his. She had a pink bow tie and fake white fur boots. She smiled at him. Puppet knew her!

Puppet: Mangle! What are you doing here?

Mangle: I came to visit Foxy and saw the whole fight.

Puppet: You've been gone for years. No one's heard from you! You scared everyone! Does Foxy know you are here!?

Mangle: It be true that I left a long time ago and never came back. Foxy doesn't know that I'm back yet. Neither does anybody else. You have to keep it a secret until. Please. I left for so long because I thought that it was something I wanted, but I was miserable! All I needed was my Foxy.

Puppet: I won't tell. I'll see you on open house night?

Mangle: yes goodbye lad. See ye soon.

Puppet walked into the nurse office to see Goldie sitting up. Puppet ran up and kissed her. Her eyes went wide but she kissed back. When they walked out everyone screamed.

All: GOLDIE!

Freddy ran up to her and picked her up. He swung her around.

Freddy: Goldie you're okay!

He put her down and Fred hugged her.

Fred: We were so sorry! We have been bad brothers! Can you ever forgive us?!

Goldie: Of course I forgive you guys! You're my brothers! We stick together!

Freddy and Fred both hugged her. After a while Bonnie, Bon Bon, Donnie, and Foxy walked up to her.

Bonnie: We are so sorry that we didn't trust you to make your own friends!

Goldie: It's okay. I'm sorry I got you guys tangled in this mess.

Bon Bon: don't worry about it! It was fun to beat my brother up! We ended up using our advantages to fight for you in the end.

The three girls hugged.

Foxy: We be sorry too lass. The whole thing reminded me of me love. I miss her so much.

Foxy started to cry and Goldie hugged him.

Goldie: I'm sure Mangle misses you too. Where ever she is. I bet you'll see her one day.

Foxy: I hope so lass.

After everyone finished apologizing Goldie's dad spoke to her.

Mr. Fazbear: Goldie. Your brothers told me everything. I'm sorry that we kept you prisoner. If you want to do drama then do it. I told your brothers that I was sorry for accusing them and told them they could continue their activities.

Goldie: Thank you dad!

Goldie hugged her dad. Later school had ended and Goldie walked with Puppet to drama while holding hands. Her brothers rushed to their activities and everyone else went home. When Goldie got home late that night, everyone was asleep. Goldie snuck up to her room. When she opened her door she put on her pj's. She saw a shiny piece of clothing in her closet. When she looked at it closer she gasped. It was an expensive one of a kind, gold and black, sparked, long dress! It was the one she always wanted. There was a note. Goldie read it and smiled. She slowly walked into her brothers room. Fred's bed had broke a couple days ago so the two brothers slept together. Freddy had a huge bed that could fit 4 people! They were both facing different directions leaving a gap in the middle. Goldie smiled and slowly climbed on the bed. She slipped in the middle and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she found her brothers facing her and hugging on to her. She smiled and hugged them back. They all slept cuddling.

 **Part**

The next morning Goldie woke up to see Freddy gone, but Fred still holding her asleep. She carefully moved away from him, replacing where she was with a pillow so he wouldn't notice her gone. Goldie snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. She started making breakfast. It was Saturday and that was the day when it was her turn to make breakfast. She was making pancakes and fruit smoothies, bacon and eggs, and coffee for her dad and iced lemonade for Freddy. She had just finished when Freddy walked through the door. He had returned from a early morning run with Bonnie. He said good morning and went to shower and change. Soon Fred woke up and so did her dad. Freddy finished getting ready and joined the family down stairs. After a good long 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Goldie opened it to see Puppet.

Puppet: Ready?

Goldie: Yep. Bye guys!

Goldie had changed after she finished making breakfast. Today Fred had to clean up. They smiled at her and waved goodbye. She and Puppet walked to the mall which was not far away. They went shopping for costumes for the play. They later met up with Bonnie and Freddy, who were on their 2nd date. They all ate lunch and went to the movies. They were watching a horror movie. At one point Goldie and Bonnie retreated to their dates arms. The boys comforted them while high fiving each other quietly. Once done Freddy and Puppet walked home to hang while Goldie and Bonnie went shopping. There was a school dance 4 days away and they needed new dresses. Goldie was already going to wear the dress her brothers bought her so she helped Bonnie. She ended up getting a purple dress. Goldie knew Freddy was going to ask Bonnie to the dance, but she also knew that Foxy wanted to ask her to. Goldie hoped Freddy asked first so he wouldn't be heartbroken. Puppet had already asked her which was romantic. He had pretended to have fallen off a building and when Goldie rushed to him he gave her his heart which was a giant hot air balloon. They went inside it and once high up, a banner on the ground was opened saying the words " Will you be my date to the dance Goldie?" She had hugged him so tight that he turned purple. She accepted and they kissed as the hot air balloon came down.

The next night Goldie was in her room putting on her costume. She had a beautiful long gold velvet dress. She wore a silver crown that had a vale attached to the back for affect. She was a princess and Puppet was her prince. They decided not to see each other until the play to make the moment more spelltacular. (Goldie was supposed to use fairy tale words so she was used to talking like that.) She had started annoying her brothers on purpose with it. It was all for good play.

Freddy: Goldie are you ready?!

Goldie: Coming!

Goldie threw her shoes on and walked down stairs. Her brothers waited for her.

Goldie: Race you!

She had put on flats just for this occasion. Before Freddy could object, Fred replied.

Fred: You're on!

The two race out the door with Freddy not far behind. Once at the corner, Goldie looked behind her to see Fred a little behind her. She tripped and fell backwards. Before she hit the ground someone caught her.

Puppet: You need to start being more careful.

Goldie looked up at her Prince Charming.

Goldie: Well then you wouldn't be my knight in shining armor coming to save me.

They giggled and she leaned up and kissed him.

Puppet: Shall we princess?

She linked arms with him.

Goldie: We shall

They walked to the school. Walking behind them was Freddy with Bonnie, Fred and Bon Bon, Donnie with a girl named Chi, and Foxy by himself. After the play the couples and Foxy went home. The girls spent the night at Goldie's in her room, while the boys stayed in her brothers room. Normally her dad wouldn't allow this but the girls had appointments in the morning for spas and nails so it would be easier if they were close by and together. The next morning Goldie and her friends walked to the spa. The dance was only 1 day away. Goldie overheard Freddy saying how he was going to ask Bonnie to the dance today. Foxy was sad but he was a good sport about it. Freddy had asked Bonnie during breakfast. Later that night Goldie and the girls could hardly wait. They were all dressed up. When they heard the guys downstairs they walked down. All of the boys starred and their mouths hung open when they entered. They smiled and posed. They walked up to their dates and they snapped out of it.

Goldie: Hey Puppet!

Puppet: Goldie! You look amazing!

Goldie: Awww you're so sweet!

They all walked to the dance. They all partied the night away. When it was time to announce the king and queen, everyone was hyped. Foxy was in the corner wishing that his lost girlfriend was here with him. They were so close that people often forgot that they were a couple and thought that they were siblings.

Principal Scott: Ok we are going to make this short and quick. The dance queen is….Golden Freddy Fazbear!

Everyone cheered as she made her way to the stage. The principal placed a silver crown on her head. She smiled at Puppet who clapped the loudest along with her brothers and friends.

Principal Scott: And now the dance King is… Marriotte Puppeteer!

Puppet was shocked to hear his name. He was sure Freddy would have won or Donnie. He slowly made his way up to the stage. He looked over to see a smiling Goldie. The principal put a gold crown on his head. A slow song played and Puppet found himself dancing with Goldie in front of everybody. Even though they were all busy dancing with their own partner. He felt himself turning red as Goldie pulled him closer. She smiled and kissed him which made him return to normal as he kissed her back.

All of a sudden the music stopped and the spot lights went crazy. Puppet held Goldie close incase something bad happened. A voice boomed out.

?: Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Lads and lasses! We have a very special surprise. First can someone come up to the stage. Ummmm Foxy! Come on up.

Foxy walked on the stage as people cheered. Puppet blindfolded him. He knew what was going on, but nobody else did. Foxy was confused but went with it.

?: Now Foxy. You will be dancing with a mysterious girl. You must guess who she is. Everyone in the audience must be quiet. Here she comes.

Everyone went silent with shock when Mangle walked in wearing a short pink dress with a white cape, a silver pirate hook, and a white eye patch with a white pirate hat with a pink feather. She walked up to Foxy and started to dance with him.


	4. I Love You

Foxy: ummm is it Goldie?

Goldie: nope

Foxy: ummm Bonnie

Bonnie: No

Foxy: Bon Bon?

Bon Bon: guess again

Foxy thought. Mangle smiled and whispered.

Mangle: Miss me cap'n?

Foxy went white and his jaw dropped.

Foxy: No it can't be!

He slowly took off his blindfold and saw Mangle smiling at him.

Foxy: Lass! Ye came back to me!

Foxy grabbed Mangle by the waist and dipped her. She laughed and kissed him. The crowd cheered. After that the dance went on. The last song was one of the best songs of the night to Goldie.

DJ: Alright everyone this last song of the night is for everyone who has a sibling here tonight. So grab your brother or sister and make your way to the dance floor.

He played a slow song and Freddy and Fred walked up to Goldie. Puppet nodded and Goldie took her brother's hands. Since there were three of them, slow dancing was a little challenging. They found a way though. Goldie would slow dance with Freddy and then he would twirl her into Fred's arms. They would dance and then he would do the same. Goldie had fun with her brothers but got tired. Once the song ended and people started to leave, Puppet took Goldie to the school garden. They sat under the same tree where they first met. They watched the stars until Goldie fell asleep leaning against Puppet. He smiled and rubbed her head.

Puppet: I love you to Goldie.

He softly kissed her. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her home. When he got to the door he handed her off to Freddy who was waiting. They said good night and then Puppet left. Freddy walked inside with Goldie in his arms. Their dad was asleep so they had to be quiet. Fred came and followed Freddy to Goldie's room. Freddy carefully laid her down on her bed while Fred pulled the covers over her. They turned off the lights and each have her a quick kiss on the cheek as they left the room.


	5. I need to keep my promises

**I really need to start keeping my promises. I will 100% start posting again! I have finished most of these stories so all that's left it to publish them! Expect new chapters VERY soon!**

 **thank you all soooooo very much!**


	6. Hidden Power?

The next morning Goldie woke up and changed into her regular clothes. She went downstairs to find everyone in her living room. Freddy and Fred's eyes were red when they looked at her. They smiled. Goldie was confused.

Goldie: What's going on here?

Mangle smiled at her and waited for Goldie to get to the bottom of the stairs. Puppet was next to her because they all knew what would happen. Goldie looked around curiously and paused when she saw a glimpse of a golden hat. At first Goldie didn't know what to make of it so she looked at Puppet. He smiled and nodded. Goldie slowly walked towards the golden hat with Puppet following her close behind. Goldie reached her hand out and the person who had the golden hat turned around. Her face was kind and sweet. It kind of looked like Freddy and Fred, but there was someone that looked a lot more like her. Goldie tried to think and then it hit her. The woman looked kind of like her!

Goldie: Why do you lo-

Goldie started to shake as she covered her mouth.

Goldie: No way! How is it? It can't can it?!

She looked at the lady and then at her brothers. All three of them smiled and Goldie's head started spinning. As if on cue, Goldie fainted and landed in Puppet's arms. When Goldie woke up she looked around. She saw the woman again and tears formed in her eyes. Freddy and Fred were by her side with tears in their eyes to. They smiled and nodded when Goldie looked at them. Goldie stood up.

Goldie: M-m-mom?!

Mrs. Fazbear: Hello my daughter.

She opened her arms wide and Goldie ran into them. She cried while hugging her mother. Freddy and Fred joined in on their hug. After a while the hug broke up and Goldie's mom touched Goldie's face and hair.

Mrs. Fazbear: Oh I am so sorry that I left you and your brothers. I missed you so.

Goldie: it's alright mom. Freddy and Fred took good care of me.

Mrs. Fazbear: Good. You grew up so much.

Goldie: Thanks mom. I have so many questions.

Mrs. Fazbear: ask away

Goldie: Why did you leave?

Mrs. Fazbear: ummm….I can't say deary.

Goldie detected that something was wrong.

Goldie: why do I have gold hair while Freddy and Fred have brown. Not even dad has brown hair. He has black hair. And you have auburn hair.

Mrs. Fazbear: I don't know darling.

Everyone looked at her confused while she asked strange questions.

Goldie: Does dad know you're here?

MF: no sweetie

Goldie: where did you go?

Mf: I went far away to try and fulfill my dream of being a doctor.

Goldie backed up a little and shook her head.

Goldie: Doctor? I thought you wanted to be an actor? And you didn't run away. Mom, what is my full name?

Everyone looked confused.

Freddy: Goldie why are you asking mom these questions?

Goldie: mom why did you come back?

MF:I missed all my children. You were just a baby so I must have not made as many memories.

Fred sensed something was wrong to.

Fred: What about Rosie. Did you miss her.

Mrs. Fazbear started to sweat.

MF: of course I missed her. Where is my other daughter that I could umm never forget?

Freddy and Fred leaned against the wall with a glare. Goldie put on a small fake smile as tears formed in her eyes and looked at her mom.

Goldie: Mom.

MF: that's me.

Goldie shook her head while tears streamed down her face.

Goldie: What did you do when Freddy or Fred did something bad? Who was your favorite?

MF: When your brothers were bad I punished them of course. And my favorite was always Freddy. He was the only good one.

She giggled and the room went silent. Goldie spoke with a quiet voice.

Goldie: No

Everyone gasped and looked at her with confused looks and shock.

Mf: What do you mean dearest.

Goldie: I knew my mom loved me and my family very much. She loved us all the same. She could never love one of us more than the others. And she never ever used violence. Not even when it was needed.

Mf: I-I-I-I. But I know your full name is ummm Blonde? And what about Rosie? She knows it's me. Where is she?

Goldie: My full name is Spring Fredbear Roseabella Golden Freddy Fazbear. My mom used to call me Rosie for short.

Mf: b-b-b-but

Goldie: my mom didn't have auburn hair she had black hair just like my dad. I am the only one in our families history to have golden hair, that's why my name became Golden Freddy instead of Roseabella. That's why my friends and family call me Goldie! And I know you are NOT my mom! I know why you are here. The same reason why my mom was forced to leave! Because of me!

Mf: Honey I think you might still be delusional. You always had that curse. Horrible right. I hated seeing you have it. It made you look evil.

Goldie started to back the fake mom against the door. Her eyes started lighting up gold slightly.

Goldie: My mom loved my gift! She said it made me special! Even if I had to hide it! I still have to hide it because I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate as my mom or get hurt like she did!

MF: young lady I am your mother and you will show me some respect! We will have your condition looked at and cured now follow me. Just you and me right now.

Goldie: No!

MF: I am your mother Golden Freddy Fazbear and you will do as I say!

Everyone started at Goldie.

Goldie: No your not. You are not my mother because…..

Freddy and Fred started walking toward the woman with anger in their eyes.

MF: Goldie that's it! You are coming with me right now!

She grabbed Goldie and dragged her to a car. Freddy and Fred ran after her. Goldie was locked in the back seat as she pounded on the glass. Everyone watched as the car started to pull out.

Puppet: Goldie!

The car stopped and you could hear Goldie yell from an opened window in the front. Goldie started glowing gold.

Goldie: You aren't my mom! My mom was kidnapped trying to save me from people like you! People who wanted to use my power for bad things!

Everyone froze. The woman pulled a wig off her head revealing red hair.

Lady: Fine I'm not your mom! But you will come with me and do what I say!

She grabbed Goldie's hands and put something on them. When Goldie started to flow or when she tried to escape, she was shocked with a blast of electricity.

Goldie: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!

Freddy and Fred: Goldie!

Puppet ran to the car as it started to drive away. He jumped onto the back and broke the window. He grabbed Goldie by the waist and pulled her out. He held her close and jumped off the car. Puppet protected Goldie from the fall. He got up and ran with her back to the house. He placed her down.

Goldie: Aaaaaaahhhhhaaaa!

Freddy removed the cuff electricity things off of her. The lady appeared in the door way.

Lady: Give her back to me! Her energy needs to be used for whatever I want her to use it for!

Goldie's eyes went gold and she threw the lady on the lawn. The lady ran away and Goldie went back to normal.

Goldie: I am not affraid to use my power to protect the ones I love!


End file.
